


His Dear Boy

by princesspreze7



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspreze7/pseuds/princesspreze7
Summary: Laurens did not enjoy pondering on the past, but when it came to his Alexander, he mostly never complained.~~~Their relationship through Laurens' thoughts.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	His Dear Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I'm posting even though I've wrote more, please be kind.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Laurens did not enjoy pondering on the past, but when it came to his Alexander, he mostly never complained. Alexander had not been very fond of him during their first introductions, not after mentioning who his father was, anyways. Which is why Laurens had made it a priority to befriend him - he joined the war to prove himself, to make sure he wasn't just recognised for his father's name. 

At first, Alexander had refused his offer of friendship and pushed him away. Although according to the other aides, Alexander did not like making strong bonds with anyone, except maybe Lafayette. His, and Alexander's mutual friend, Lafayette, had declared to him that Alexander had changed and had been more open since his arrival. Laurens had not felt there had been any truth to his statement as almost two weeks had passed since his arrival, and the most Alexander had spoken to him was while correcting his writing. 

Eventually he somehow convinced Alexander to accept his friendship, something all the aides and even the General noticed quickly. Soon after that, Laurens begun to acknowledge a ticklish feeling he experienced deep in his stomach whenever Alexander was around him. Alexander's jesting flirts and unnecessary touches like his hands brushing against his own, pressing his leg towards his under the table, did not help him control this new feeling. 

Luckily for him, Laurens soon found out Alexander got that same feeling when around him. From then on, they familiarised sneaking around, showing their deep affection - meant to be shared between a man, and a woman - behind closed doors. Even though it had not been spoken yet, their love was easy to distinguish. Their fellow aides had commented on how much like brothers they were; and Laurens couldn't say much, but he would be concerned if any two brothers had the type of relationship he had with his Alexander. 

He cherished those memories from when life was just Alexander and him, and the war of course. Memories before his dear boy's wedding during his time in captivity and before Alexander's knowledge of his wife and daughter he left behind in Europe. 

Those memories did not matter to him now, no, not now. He was half sitting against a tree, his vision blurring, breath accelerating, as he tried to call for help. 

He was dying. 

Laurens could feel the intense burning in his side, where the bullet must have collided with him. He tried to move, sit up properly, but agonising pain shot through his torso. He was sweating. 

What would his father think of him if he could see him like this; taking slow shallow breaths, tearing up, like a child. Laurens had always wished for a glorious, honourable death in the heart of battle, but this, there was nothing remarkable about this. He should have listened to his Alex whenever he had made Laurens promise a safe return from battle. 

God, Alexander. What would his dear boy do if he were here with him. Would he comfort him? Hold him close, tell him he will be okay? Would he calm him with his never-ending words and declarations of love? Or would he blame himself, drown in misplaced guilt? Laurens wishes he could talk to him; he would do just about anything for Alexander to soothe him with his voice. His voice Laurens found so hypnotic. 

He was losing focus, he knew he was dying, this was not like the other gunshot wounds he had endured in the past. 

Think positively. 

What was positive about dying? 

He would see his mother again. And Jemmy. The thought was not fully peaceful, but it calmed him, well as calm as he could be in this situation. 

He could not see or feel his surroundings, there was still a large amount of pain throughout his body. Thoughts were hard to firm coherently and he vaguely realised he had stopped taking in reasonable amounts of oxygen. 

When did that happen? 

Laurens was aware he was on the verge of losing consciousness. He thought of his love, his dear boy, Alexander as he breathed out one last time.


End file.
